In general, the present invention relates to the mounting of implements to a prime mover. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connector assembly that provides adjustment for variations in the mounting pin locations as dictated by individual implement and prime mover manufacturers. Most particularly, the present invention relates to a connector assembly having a rotating pin receiver that provides multiple pin spacings along a circumferential path.
Earthmoving and demolition equipment, such as excavators and backhoes are typically referred to as prime movers in the art, and include a variety of attachments for performing a desired task. Some of the attachments commonly used include, among others, a bucket, hydraulic hammer, or tamper collectively referred to herein as implements. The prime mover and implement are typically attached by a pair of spaced mounting pins. It has become a common practice among manufacturers of prime movers to provide unique pin spacings for their prime mover and implements, such that users are encouraged to buy both the prime mover and implement from the same manufacturer.
As will be appreciated, this practice limits the user""s ability to use implements purchased for other prime movers and custom implements from independent manufacturers. In the past, to use implements from a different manufacturer, users have attempted to machine implements for a particular pin spacing. As will be appreciated, this process is costly and independent manufacturers are forced to machine separate implements for each manufacturer.
Recently, one manufacturer has attempted to construct a coupler that will accommodate multiple pin spacings. In a fashion typical in the art, the coupler has a pair of spaced plates with aligned apertures at the front and rear of the plates that receive a mounting pin. To provide multiple pin spacings, slot-like apertures are formed in the plates and adapted to receive adaptor plugs that define a bore corresponding to a selected pin spacing. Each bore is formed at a position corresponding to a manufacturer. Thus, to adjust the pin position for an individual manufacturer, an adaptor plug carrying a bore at the desired spacing is inserted into the slot, and the pins are passed through the boom of the prime mover and the coupler. To provide for multiple spacings, multiple adapter plugs must be used, thus, when using multiple implements from a variety of manufacturers, the prime mover owner must carry multiple adaptor plugs. As will be appreciated, carrying multiple plugs may be inconvenient and those plugs that are not in use may be prone to less or misplacement, such that, the user may not have the proper adapters, when they are needed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a connector assembly for connecting an implement to a prime mover that adapts to provide multiple pin spacings necessitated by various manufacturers. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pin receiver having a pin receiving bore carried thereon that rotates eccentrically, to provide multiple spacings relative to the other pin receiver on the connector. Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a connector assembly having a pair of spaced upstanding plates defining a first pin receiver and a second pin receiver having a hub rotatably mounted on the plate carrying a pin receiving bore that rotates about the center of the hub to provide multiple spacings relative to the first pin receivers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a connector assembly having a rotatable pin receiver that includes a locking assembly such that the rotatable pin receiver may be indexed and locked in a selected position corresponding to a selected spacing between the pin receivers on a side plate. A further object of the present invention is to provide a plurality of locking assembly receivers formed on either the rotatable pin receiver or the plate opposite the locking assembly such that the rotatable pin receiver may be indexed to a plurality of selected positions corresponding to the desired pin spacings.
In light of at least one of these objects, the present invention generally provides a connector assembly for attaching an implement to a prime mover having spaced mounting pins, the connector assembly including a pair of spaced plates, each of the plates carrying a first receiver defining a transverse for adapted to receive a first of the mounting pins and a second receiver adapted to receive the second of the mounting pins, wherein at least one of the first and second receivers is an adjustable receiver rotatable about an axis and having the transverse bore spaced radially from the axis and rotatable relative thereto, whereby rotation of the adaptable receiver about the axis changes the relative spacing between the first and second pin receiving bores.